


Night Breeze and Comfort

by Leonidas1754



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet dumb fluff, Connie wants to support everyone but someone has to support Connie, I've only seen season 1 so don't shoot me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Jean wakes in the night from a nightmare and starts to calm himself down only to realize Connie is missing from the barracks and goes looking for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another rewrite from my old account, as well as the first, and only, SNK fic I've ever written. I only ever watched season 1 of SNK, so I don't really know what happens beyond it. I just fell out of the fandom and couldn't get interested again, unfortunately. Maybe someday I'll pick it up again.

It wasn't unusual for one of the regiment to wake in the middle of the night, whether from a nightmare or a noise outside or simply needing to relieve themselves. Jean was no different in that respect, not when the blood flashed behind his eyelids and the screams of those long gone rang in his ears, snapping him awake. He bolted up in his bunk, nearly hitting his head on the one above him. With a soft sigh, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and started stretching. The act usually helped calm him, as well as the sounds of his comrades resting around him. Eren, silent, but shifting around in his sleep. Armin, muttering under his breath. Bertolt, snoring louder than canon fire, and Reiner, snoring as well, but much quieter. Connie-

Wait, where was Connie?

At first, Jean hadn't noticed his absence, as the sound of his breath whistling past his teeth was usually drowned out by the others' snores, but the bunk across from his was unmistakably empty.

That was odd. Of everyone, Connie was probably the one who slept the soundest, and it was unusual for him to just leave. When Jean felt his bed, it was cold. He must have been gone for a little while now. He dismissed it as a bathroom run at first, but after ten minutes passed with still no sign of him, Jean got a bit worried.

Glancing around to make sure everyone else was still sleeping, Jean made his way outside. After a few moments of searching from the entrance of the male's barracks, he started walking towards the female's barracks. Technically they weren't supposed to hang around the opposite gender's dorms, but Connie was good friends with Sasha, so it made sense he might go to see her, especially if he'd had a nightmare. It wouldn't be the first time, and Mikasa had show up in the male's barracks more than once to see Eren and Armin. It was one of the only rules that wasn't really enforced by most of the higher-ups.

Halfway to the females' barracks, Jean heard a soft sob and his head snapped to the side. He spotted a figure in the clearing, sitting under the tree there, and strode towards them. "Connie, is that you?" He called out softly, not wanting others to hear him out so late.

He saw them fuss with their face before answering. "Jean? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same, Connie."

Connie was seated against the tree, legs hugged to his chest. He'd obviously been crying, his eyes bloodshot and his nose red, and the tear tracks hadn't quite dried on his face. Jean didn't comment, of course, simply sitting beside him and looking out over the fields and buildings of the fort. They sat like that for some time, the breeze bringing the scent of pine from far off.

Eventually, Jean turned to ask Connie a question, but the words died in his throat. The stars were unusually bright in the other's hazel eyes, and reflecting in the tears falling down his cheeks. Even while crying, Connie smiled, but it didn't carry his usual cheer.

Jean was stunned. "Are... Are you okay?"

"Yea," Connie shook his head with a sigh. "I'm just... after everything we've been through, I've been thinking a lot. Like how any of us could die, how I could die, any day now. I want to see and do as much as I can. I... I don't want die before I've really lived, you know?" He turned away, looking morose, and shook his head again. "Never mind. It's dumb."

"N-No it's not. I just never thought you were the type to think about stuff like that," Jean said, doing his best to not fumble over his words. "I mean, we're all scared of dying. I don't think anyone could blame you for wanting to live life to the fullest."

Connie hugged his knees tighter and looked down. "Some soldier I am, crying my eyes out like some wimp. Especially after all the shit we've been through already."

"Everyone has their limits. If it makes you feel any better, this can be our little secret." Jean wrapped an arm around Connie, pulling him snug against his side. "We've all broken down at some point."

"Not Eren," Connie said with a watery laugh. "How does he even do it?"

"I have no idea. That guy is a fucking freak."

Connie laughed again, warmer and less broken this time. "I mean, we already knew that, with the whole titan transformation stuff." He leaned into Jean, tucking himself into the curve of his side. "Are you afraid of dying..?"

Jean grit his teeth. Marco flashed in his mind. "Not dying so much as... dying without anyone knowing."

Connie nodded in understanding, knowing what was probably going through Jean's head. "Yea. I... I promise I'll try to know what's going on with you as often as I can, okay?"

"Yea... Thanks. I'll try to keep an eye on you, too."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Jean letting his head rest on Connie's as they just breathed. It was a soft, solemn moment, but also a moment where they could just appreciate being alive. There was no rush, no being forced to hide their fear, their sadness, and their tentative hope.

Soon, however, Connie was yawning. "Mm... We should head back, before I fall asleep on you."

"Right." He squeezed Connie before carefully getting up, holding a hand out to help him. "You sure you're gonna be alright?"

Connie took the hand and pulled himself up, smiling again, and it was as warm and mischievous as it always was, even though there were still signs of tears on his face. "Yea, I'll be fine. Someone's gotta keep smiling for everyone, right?"

"Well... If you need to talk again, or just... Sit with someone, let me know, okay?"

"Yea. Now c'mon, I'm exhausted." He tugged Jean along, back towards the barracks.

Jean smiled softly, letting himself be pulled along. They walked back together, Connie bouncing while Jean was more steady, and their hands never parted. They never spoke of that night, but sometimes, Connie's smile turned sad, and he'd come sit by Jean. Those moments were quiet, with only the sound of the breeze and the warmth and support of someone who could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, they motivate me to write more and really make my day.


End file.
